Keeper of independent nations
Keeper of Independent Nations - KIN http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j216/Ajodata1689/kinflag.png KIN Official Flag Team Color: Multi Founded: July 13, 2007 by President Skinnyguy and Vice President Tmfbaird KIN Forums Keeper of Independent Nations is an alliance based on friendship and honesty. This alliance was developed to protect their members and to assist them with wars and aid when needed. Overall we are easy going and like to have our members share their opinions at all times. We do not support tech raiding of aligned nations and do have a strict tech raiding policy in place. We are a multi team alliance and we support nations and alliances regardless of their color choice. We also do not allow our members to have membership with another alliance at the same time so if you wish to apply and are coming from a previous alliance please have your resignation complete beforehand. Thank You! KIN CHARTER ARTICLE I - PREAMBLE This Charter is being established to fortify the safety and rights of all Keeper of Independent Nations (KIN) members. This Charter is to be read and followed by all members to make sure that everyone is being taken care of equally. ARTICLE II - APPLICATION PROCESS In order to become an established member a simple application will need to be filled out. The Head of Internal Affairs or another Admin who is looking to mask you will review all wars and aid. As long as no wars are found to have been started by you, you will be masked and an official member. If you are currently in a war that you started we will ask you to offer peace before you can be masked. APPLICATION: Nation: Ruler: Nation Link: Nation Color: Nation Resources: Who were you recruited by? Previous Alliance: ARTICLE III - GOVERNMENT BODY The government consists of the following positions, respectively, PRESIDENT- A permanent position. Leader of the alliance. Has power to veto anything. The President represents what the alliance stands for. MINISTER of DEFENSE- (elected) Acts as a liaison to the President and relays, if needed, information and orders from the President to other government positions. Has the responsibility of making the government positions run smoothly. Also, takes care of all military related issues. SENATE- (Elected) Has 5 members. Each Senate member is considered the voice of the members. They are to review all treaties, changes, and gov decisions. Once they are reviewed it is up to each Senate member to *sign* or post their reasons for not wanting too. A signature is hereby defined as actually signing or an expression of support. HEAD of INTERNAL AFFAIRS- (appointed) Has to be able to mask and do background checks. Minister of Internal Affairs organizes recruitment parties in an effective manner. Sets up embassies and Diplomat masks. MINISTER OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS- (Elected) In control of the diplomats and most everything dealing with other alliances. Needs to be a highly active person who has skills in diplomacy and relations. BANKER- (elected) Clears all aid and loans. Makes sure that people are not scamming us. Needs to be able to keep track of all loans so they can be repaid. REGIMENT COMMANDERS- (elected) Keeps track of all things to do in their division. Makes squads and appoints squad leaders. Can appoint assistants if wanted. This position is appointed by the Minister of Defense. The leaders must be able to direct their regiment, squad, and members in what to do in case there ever was a war, or assistance needed to defend a fellow member against rogues. ARTICLE IV - ELECTIONS Elections will begin 4 days before the month is over. There will be 48 hours of nominations for all elected positions (Senate, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Banker). Any member can nominate or be nominated no matter how new they are. You can not nominate yourself. However Gov officials are very important and you will be expected to be an active member and on at least every other day so things do not get left unsigned. If you can not do this please ask to NOT be nominated. After nominations there will be 48 hours of voting . After voting is complete either the President or Minister of Defense will post the official results along with goals for the next month. ARTICLE V - PEACE, WAR, and NUCLEAR POLICIES If an attack has been carried out by another alliance, the power to retaliate lies within the President, Minister of Defense, and the Senate. The Senate will hold a vote upon it, and the President has the right to veto it at anytime. If an attack has been carried out upon a nation of the Keeper of Independant Nations, the nation attacked has full clearance to retaliate, however it is required he informs a Department of Defense official. Peace will be the main goal of this alliance. The only time we will go to war is if, 1. An alliance has declared war upon us. 2. An MDP/MADP partner has been attacked and it is our duty to serve under the treaty in which we gave the signed alliance support in terms of defense. 3. An alliance commits an unreasonable act. However, the Senate, Minister of Defense, and the President will attempt to solve it peacefully before war will begin As said above, the government bodies will try at all costs to settle any matter and/or difficulties in a peaceful and diplomatic way. However, if the government has done all can, and no results have been progressed, the Keeper of Independant Nations will defend its members. We are a second strike policy alliance and the person using one needs to inform a government official when using a nuclear weapon. a. Nation to Nation Peace When a nation just gets out of war with another nation terms are to be set upon peace. Be it that the nations agree to nothing but plain white peace, or if the nations agree to repayments for damages of war. If terms are set Keeper of Independant Nations member is to honor the terms and follow through. Be it the Keeper of Independant Nations member that was under defense and is to receive payments then the Minister of Defense will calculate damages done to the nation and will tell the Keeper of Independant Nations member how much should be requested in reps. Tech Raiding is at the persons own risk - You must first inform a gov official through a post in the assembly lobby or private message so that if they try to retaliate on the alliance or the nation we will know what happened. There are rules posted for tech raiding, please follow them carefully. b. Alliance to Alliance Peace Peaces through out alliances are wider than that of a nation to nation war. When peace or cease fire is declared between to alliance they are to be honored and no relations are to be taken place. If the Keeper of Independant Nation member is the defender of the war and repayments are set in the terms of peace then the payments will be set according to the President, Minister of Defense, and the Senate. If the Keeper of Independant Nations was the attacker of the war the terms set for the Keeper of Independant Nations will be honored and follow through according to the terms. i. If retaliation does take place during cease fire mode or peace, then the nations that took place in this retaliation will be dealt with by the Senate, Minister of Defense, and the President according to faults made. ARTICLE VI - ESPIONAGE If any nation has been found spying on the Keeper of Independant Nations the other alliance will be notified and dealt with accordingly. The nation is auto sentenced to zero infrastructure unless it will start a war. If that is the case it will be discussed further. ARTICLE VII - RESIGNATIONS When a member resigns he/she will have 2 hours so say good byes then the mask will be removed. An ex-member may rejoin again at anytime, with the proper application filled out and background check done, unless the said member was sentenced to expulsion by the government or was a spy. ARTICLE VIII - AMENDING THE CHARTER Any member of the Keeper of Independant Nations can suggest a change. The suggestion will go up to the polls for The President, Minister of Defense, and the Senate to decide upon. Category:Nations